freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Yenndo
:Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Freddy (Desambiguação) ou Endo (Desambiguação). Principal = é um endosqueleto e um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Além de seu pequeno papel no jogo principal, ele é trazido como um dos cinco animatrônicos na Custom Night. Ele é um endoesqueleto semelhante ao do Funtime Freddy. Yenndo raramente aparecerá no Auditório Funtime na Noite 3 como uma alucinação, mas também pode aparecer na não-cânonica Custom Night. Aparência Yenndo é muito semelhante ao endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy (o corpo inteiro do endoesqueleto de Funtime Freddy pode ser visto mais claramente em "Making of Freddy" no menu Extra) com a completa falta de seu terno metálico, embora ele tenha três diferenças - a falta das placas faciais internas, ambas as mãos, com falta do suporte para Bonnie Puppet, e íris amarelas iguais as de Funtime Foxy em vez de íris azuis. Se olhar atentamente, seu nariz parece diferente em comparação com o de Funtime Freddy, sendo um pouco mais plano. Ele não parece usar um chapéu, nem segurar um microfone. Comportamento Funtime Auditorium Ao usar o piscador de luz no Funtime Auditorium na Noite 3, o jogador tem uma chance muito rara de encontrar Yenndo em vez de Funtime Foxy. Quando visto, Yenndo ficará parado com três posições totais ao invés de espasmos, ao contrário de Funtime Foxy. Ele parece olhar para o jogador também, e não irá atacar nem executar seu jumpscare nele. No entanto, se o jogador não usar o piscador de luz ao encontrar Yenndo, Funtime Foxy ainda vai independentemente atacar o jogador. Custom Night | }} thumb|Jumpscare de Yenndo. Yenndo poderá ser ativado nos seguintes desafios da Custom Night: * Freddy & Co. * Funtime Frenzy * Weirdos * Top Shelf * Golden Freddy Yenndo atua muito semelhante ao Golden Freddy do primeiro e ao Golden Freddy do segundo jogo. Em momentos aleatórios ao longo da noite, Yenndo aparecerá no lado direito do Escritório depois de fechar o monitor. Mais uma vez, como Golden Freddy, ele completamente desconsidera as portas, aparecendo se elas estiverem abertas ou fechadas. Quando ele está no Escritório, a barra de oxigênio rapidamente se esgota até atingir zero. No momento em que o jogador o vê, ele deve abrir o Monitor. Fazer isso fará ele desaparecer e evitar uma morte rápida. Se o jogador não abrir o monitor antes que o medidor de oxigênio seja completamente esgotado, Yenndo executará seu jumpscare no jogador, enviando-o de volta para a tela no menu da Custom Night. Curiosidades *Yenndo é o único endoesqueleto presente na franquia que pode matar o jogador (isso se Ennard não for considerado um endoesqueleto). *O nome "Yenndo" pode ser uma mistura das palavras "yellow" (amarelo), e "endo" (endoesqueleto), já que ele é um endoesqueleto com olhos amarelos. *Yenndo é um dos dois animatrônicos que atuam na Custom Night que podem aparecer em outra noite. O outro é Lolbit. *Yenndo é um dos homólogos de Freddy a não carregar um microfone, os outros são Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear e Nightmare. *Este é o único homólogo de Freddy com seu endoesqueleto totalmente visível. *Uma das posições de Yenndo em Funtime Auditorium é muito semelhante a uma posição de Toy Freddy, onde ele é encontrado no escritório do segundo jogo de pé com a cabeça virada de lado e a mandíbula aberta. Além disso, seu jumpscare assemelha-se ao jumpscare de Toy Freddy. *Yenndo é o segundo animatrônico de FNaF Sister Location a ter seu jumpscare recorrente, o primeiro é Ennard. **Yenndo é o sétimo animatrônico da série com um jumpscare recorrente, sendo os outros Bonnie e Chica do primeiro jogo, Chica e Freddy Fazbear do segundo jogo, Toy Freddy e Ennard. *Yenndo é um dos animatrônicos da Custom Night a aparecer apenas no escritório e nunca ser visto em qualquer câmera. Os outros quatro são Bonnet, Bonnie Puppet, Lolbit e Minireena 2. *Yenndo é um dos animatrônicos do jogo a não ter voz, os outros são Funtime Foxy, Minireena, Minireena 2, Electrobab e Lolbit. *A posição de Yenndo no escritório é muito similar a uma de suas posições em Funtime Auditórium no jogo principal. *Há uma teoria que diz que Yenndo é o endoesqueleto de Golden Freddy, já que Golden Freddy é amarelo dourado, e os olhos de Yenndo são amarelos, e o comportamento dos dois é semelhante: aparecem na frente do jogador, e para livrar-se deles, é preciso levantar o monitor. *Yenndo é um dos homólogos de Freddy a ter cinco dedos em vez de quatro. Os outros são Funtime Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare e provavelmente Fredbear, já que ele é um modelo Springlock. *Yenndo é provavelmente o endoesqueleto de um animatrônico que foi descartado. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Funtime Auditorium FFreddyEndoskeletonHallucination.png|Yenndo aparecendo no Auditório Funtime. FFreddyEndoskeletonHallucination2.png|Yenndo aparecendo no Auditório Funtime, variação 2. FFreddyEndoskeletonHallucination3.png|Yenndo aparecendo no Auditório Funtime, variação 3. Custom Night Yenndoimage.png|O rosto de Yenndo, no menu da Custom Night. Yenndocustomnight.png|Yenndo aparecendo no canto da Sala Privada. de:Yenndo en:Yenndo es:Yenndo fr:Yenndo Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location:Custom Night Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL) Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL:Custom Night) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos_(FNaFSL:Custom_Night)